mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JackD791/Concelo
'Biography' Concelo was born Marcus Sirvet of Earthrealm. When Marcus was a boy he always imagined himself being a fighter, he loved to play fight with his father and friends. When he was 8 years old his father took him to a professional fighting class for children. He stayed there for years learning the 'Yue Chuan' fighting style. When he finally turned 16 Marcus Sirvet was practically a master in 'Yue Chuan'. He began entering tournaments and won almost all of the ones he was entered into. People payed money to see Marcus Sirvet fight and he was beginning to get a name for himself. When he turned 20 Marcus quit fighting. He had decided that he would start to lead a normal life, away from fighting. Marcus got a job in the police force in London. He put a lot of criminals away when he was a police officer and enjoyed his job. But when Marcus turned 26 he had decided to quit his job when he recieved an invitation to start fighting again. He realised just how much he missed it. Marcus still had his fighting factor and defeated many opponents, all but one. This one man was called Syd Jones. Syd was just as famous as Marcus and more skilled. Syd and Marcus became best friends outside fighting but were bitter rivals when fighting. They each seemed to take turns in beating each other but there was real spite and tension between the two. After Marcus retired from fighting at the age of 37, he settled down in America. He went there with Syd Jones, who was 34. The next year went by quickly for Marcus, he found time going to the gym, swimming and just lounging about. But in this year Syd came round to his house one day. Syd had heard about a tournament called the Mortal Kombat tournament. It seemed very professional and so Syd and Marcus went there in disguise. They had seen pictures of Masked Guards on the remote island where the tournament was going to take place and so they gained their costumes and went to the island. When Marcus and Syd got to the island; they went their separate ways for a while. When Marcus returned to his meeting place, Syd was nowhere to be seen. A man named Shao Kahn had heard about two intruders and had dealt with one of them accordingly. After an hour of waiting, Marcus stood up and saw a huge man with a skull helmet. It was Shao Kahn and he was holding the head of Syd. Marcus' eyes widened and he challenged the man to kombat. Shao Kahn easily defeated Marcus in kombat and snapped his neck, rendering Marcus dead. Though this was the end of Marcus' life, it was the start of Concelo's. When 'Concelo' awoke he saw Shao Kahn's face. He was told that his name was Concelo, latin for disguise. Concelo had no memories and he served Shao kahn for 3 years. 3 years after being reborn, Concelo was found by Dark Raiden. Raiden recognised the work of Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung and Raiden tried to transform him back to his human form. Though this attempt was unsuccessful, Concelo's human memories were returned to him. He vowed to kill Shao Kahn for what he did to Syd and himself. Whilst travelling Outworld, Concelo met Shujinko. Shujinko taught Concelo many things and told Concelo to go to the Netherrealm where he would find Scorpion. When Concelo found Scorpion in the depths of hell, Concelo managed to convince Scorpion to teach him the ways of fire. It took 2 years for Concelo to finally gain enough power in the ways of fire to believe in himself. Concelo believed that he could fight Shao Kahn. Unfortunately, Armageddon took place before he could find Shao Kahn. Just like many other fighters, Concelo took place in the Battle of Armageddon. He joined the Forces of Light. During the battle, he killed Hotaru for the Forces of Light. Afterwards he got into kombat with Baraka, but easily defeated him. Concelo saw the Pyramid of Argus at the same time as everyone else but was only interested in where Shao Kahn was. When he saw Shao Kahn nearing the top of the Pyramid, he rushed to him. He bypassed many of the fighters without engaging in kombat but when he reached Shao Kahn he fought him. Despite all his might, Concelo was still defeated by Shao Kahn. Concelo was thrown off the Pyramid to the bottom. Thanks to Concelo being undead, he survived the fall. Whilst recovering from the fall from the Pyramid, Concelo watched as Shao Kahn and Dark Raiden fought. Somehow when Raiden had been killed, Concelo had access to his visions, Concelo teleported back into the past. Throughout the tournament he had been killed in, he stayed invisible. When he saw himself waiting all those years ago, he acted. He sent his former self to an unknown dimension so there wouldn't be two 'Concelo's'. Later on, Concelo was challenged to battle by a man named Shard. Concelo easily defeated Shard and ripped out his spine. After the battle, Concelo realised what he had become and went once more into shadow. Concelo once more came out of shadows in Outworld where he challenged Shao Kahn to battle. Shao Kahn was already trying to go to Earthrealm and so he sent Sheeva to kill him. Concelo defeated Sheeva but Shao Kahn had already gone through the portal to Earthrealm. By the time Concelo got to Earthrealm, Shao Kahn was already dead but his body was the only thing there. After Shao Kahn's demise Concelo returned to Outworld where he met Bo' Rai Cho. Concelo had no idea what the future held and so he and Bo' Rai Cho started training immediately. 'Special Moves' Fire Blast - Concelo shoots fire from his hands at incredible speed. Backflip of Hell - Concelo kicks an opponent by performing a backflip whilst his legs are on fire. Summon Flames - Concelo conjures up flames to burn his opponent. Flame Teleport - Concelo disappears in flames and reappears behind his opponent. 'X-Ray Move' Hellbringer - Concealo performs his Flame Teleport and reappears behind his opponent, he then proceeds to break the opponent's back and neck. 'Fatalities' Gotcha! - Concelo teleports above his opponent, hovers in the air and decapitates his opponent with his Steel Sword. He then drops down onto the opponent, crushing them. Meltdown - Concelo summons flames which burns the opponent's skin off. He then proceeds to kick them to the floor. Endings "Concelo went to the depths of the Netherrealm and found Scorpion. Scorpion began training Concelo in the ways of hell and fire. Halfway through his training, however, the Dragon King interrupted. Scorpion and Concelo fought well but were easily defeated." - 'Mortal Kombat Deception'' "Concelo defeated Blaze and absorbed Godlike power. Concelo transformed into his ultimate demonic form and destroyed everyone who got in the way of his ascension." '(Non-Canonical) '- 'Mortal Kombat Armageddon'' "Concelo finally realised it wasn't his duty to kill Shao Kahn. Seeking what to do in the future, Concelo returned to Outworld and met with Bo' Rai Cho. The two began training for whatever the future held. '- Mortal Kombat (2011)' Character Relationships *Was killed by Shao Kahn. *Became Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung's servant. *Memories returned by Raiden. *Desired to kill Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung for what they did to him. *Informed by Shujinko of Scorpion. *Trained by Scorpion to use fire. *Killed Hotaru in the Battle of Armageddon. *Defeated Baraka in the Battle of Armageddon. *Defeated by Shao Kahn in the Battle of Armageddon. *Killed Shard when he went back in time. *Defeated Sheeva. *Began training with Bo' Rai Cho. Trivia *Marcus Sirvet was born in Yorkshire, England, Earthrealm. *When Marcus Sirvet died, his soul was stolen by Shang Tsung and that is why he can not die, since he has no spirit which can withhold life. *Despite being Neutral, Concelo joined the Forces of Light because he had more allies in that group. *Because Shang Tsung was trying to betray Shao Kahn, he put some extra Outworld magic into Concelo, this magic allowed Concelo to transform into a demon and kill whoever would oppose him. His strength in demonic form balanced with Shao Kahn. *Despite being Neutral, Concelo sometimes shows regret and sorrow when he kills kombatants. Category:Blog posts